


George's First Time

by salaadmonster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Lots of kissing, M/M, Men in love, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft sex, Sweet and Passionate, They just love each other a lot, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), anniversary sex, crying while having sex, dream is really gentle, george is a virgin, george is just nervous, kind of dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salaadmonster/pseuds/salaadmonster
Summary: gogy is nervous but bf dream is nice :3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 581





	George's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> im projecting lol

"Georgie, relax." 

That had to have been the billionth time Dream had said that phrase so far. They weren't very far into the night, in fact they barely undressed right now. But George was really putting emphasis on 'taking it slow.' He was too skittish, too shy to go into anything too fast. It had taken him 10 minutes to let Dream undress him. And even longer to get his underwear off. 

"I'm scared, Dream. I-I know I said I was ready to do it tonight but I'm… I just-" George's breathing quickened. He began to chew on his fingernails in nervousness. 

"Hey, hey, hey-" Dream said tenderly as he took his hand away from his mouth and smiled. George's eyes were big and flooded with so many emotions that they had turned into tears. Although the room was dim, his face glistened with fresh streaks. As he lay on his back in their silky sheets with Dream hovering above him, he couldn't help but feel like everything was dawning on him just now.

"I'm going to take care of you, okay? We're going at  _ your _ pace. You tell me what I can and can't do. And you know we can stop at any time, right?" 

"Yes. I know," George confirmed. 

"Where do you want me to kiss you?" Dream asked, placing his hands on either side of George's head. He waited patiently for him to answer, petting his hair and wiping away fresh tears to sooth his anxiousness. When George said nothing but tapped his index finger against his lips, that was all Dream had to know. 

Gently, he pressed their lips together in a sweet, assuring kiss. Their mouths moved in sync, taking breaths when needed and sighing in content. The first time they made out, Dream tried nibbling George's lip and it freaked him out so bad that he refused to kiss him for a full day. So, their make outs only included kissing and occasional tongue action. Dream didn't mind. This was for George. George's pleasure. Not his. 

It was their 1 year anniversary of being together. They hadn't been intimate due to George's refusal to dive into the topic. He had always been anxious about intimacy and sex, especially when just being in a  _ relationship _ was so new to him. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with Dream, he was terrified of having sex in general. Being abstinent for so long, he developed this subconscious fear of it. 

But Dream was helpful in turning that around. It was a slow process, a  _ really slow process _ , but it was one they could manage. It started with longer, spicier kisses, taking showers together and setting strict boundaries. Then it evolved in taking moments to explore their bodies, where they liked to be touched and kissed and where they didn't. The learning process was painful for George because he always felt so ready for Dream but bit his own tongue and cowered away at the last minute. 

This time, though, this was the time. He would finally do it. And be ready. And he promised himself he wouldn't back out and leave Dream with a neglected boner like he had done countless times before. 

Dream pulled back and stared down at George lovingly. He loved to see the way his head was pressed into their pillows, his nude body writhing without even needing to be touched. Kissing was enough to rile him up, to make him sensitive all over. Dream constantly fought back the urge to fulfill his need to touch and feel George the way he wanted to. The man was so fragile he swore he was made of glass. 

"Stop staring at me, you pervert," George playfully pushed his face away so he turned to the side. He could tell George was just trying to distract himself from his nerves by joking around. It was cute. 

"You're so pretty. Where do you want me to kiss you next?" Dream asked, now fully on top of George. He resisted looking at George's body too much, he knew that made him insecure sometimes. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but to see George wrinkling the bed sheets was something that could easily make him pop a boner. 

"My… neck…?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Okay, maybe my shoulders-"

Dream dipped his head and let himself giggle. "Baby," he sighed, bringing both his hands up to hold George's face. "We've gone over this. If you're not sure, you don't have to force yourself to give me an answer. It's okay if you only want me to kiss your lips." 

George nodded, taking a deep, shaky breath and letting his eyes drop downward. He seemed to be entranced by something between them and when Dream followed his gaze, he noticed how close their erections were from touching. The size difference wasn't exactly big, but it wasn't small either. That was another setback. Dream's size. The first time George saw it, he was so surprised he got himself lightheaded. 

"We don't have to think about that right now, Georgie. We're just getting ourselves ready," Dream put his thumb under George's chin and lifted his face upward. His eyes were delayed but met his gaze nonetheless. A gulp ran down George's throat and he tightened his hold on the bed sheets. 

"Okay. Okay. I can do this. We can do this. Kiss me… kiss my… my neck. Yes, kiss my neck and my chest and… yeah." 

Dream felt his heart blooming. Lowering his face down, he peppered soft kisses along George's neck and collarbone. He'd trail off to his shoulders before diving right back into his throat. The little gasps of air and delicate whimpers coming from George filled his ears. It was all he needed to hear to know he was making George feel good. 

"Is it okay to touch you, yet? I want to hold you, your waist. Your hips and thighs. Is that okay?" Dream whispered against George's skin. He felt the man shiver under him. 

"Yes… you can t- hold me. You can hold me," George stuttered. 

Dream obeyed his words and cautiously dragged his hands down to George's waist, being slow in clasping around him and digging his thumbs into his skin. George was warm and shaking more than he led on to be. The contact burned his skin, much to his pleasure. He loved to feel George. Even if it was such a new feeling, he was already getting addicted. 

"Tell me when you want to move on to something else," Dream said. Experimental licks and hard kisses deemed worthy enough to make George moan without telling him to stop. With the addition of Dream's hands on his waist, George detached from the sheets and clawed into his arms. 

"Okay… Dream, I-" he wasn't sure what he was saying. "I want you to give me a hickey. Like, mark me… please?" 

Dream was a bit stunned to say the least. He had stopped his kissing to look at George, to make sure he was reading his words and not just listening to them. The expression on his face was serious, a scared kind of serious. 

"Okay, I can do that. Where do you want it, baby?" Dream asked, going back to his neck to kiss and nibble. Little breaths became slightly uneven and George hummed in contemplation, making vibrations in his throat that Dream felt on his tongue. He squeezed George's hips in comfort which seemed to make him squirm so he stopped. 

"On my neck. Like right here." He pointed to a spot where his shoulder met his neck. Dream was quick to notice his red, shaky fingers and smiled sympathetically. 

Tipping his head forward, he pressed his forehead against George's and kissed his nose. 

"Relax, George. I'll be gentle, okay? I'm not going to hurt you," Dream said. He slowly massaged George's torso until he felt the muscles relax. When George gave him an affirmative nod and craned his neck to the side, he brought his face down until his lips were level with the spot George told him to mark. He bore his teeth and they sunk into the ivory skin. 

George inhaled sharply, grabbing Dream's shoulders for support. Biting was a slightly new sensation but it wasn't entirely foreign. Dream kept his ears open to any changes in his breath or his sounds. Anything to indicate that he was getting uncomfortable. He wanted absolutely nothing to ruin this night, as soon as it became unenjoyable for George it became unenjoyable for Dream. 

But he did well with the hickey. His breath hitched once or twice and the grip on his shoulders had tightened. As he pulled away, Dream smirked at the slightly dark bruise beginning to form. 

"You did so well, George." Dream began to press light kisses on George's lips. "You're doing amazing." George giggled. "Georgie, I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." The smaller man made a flustered noise, the praise overwhelming his already busy mind. 

"What do you wanna do next?" 

George was silent and when Dream looked at his face, he saw just how red he had gotten. It made him smile, made his stomach flutter with butterflies. 

"Touch me. Down there…" 

"Where?" Dream was already guiding his right hand downward. 

"Ugh, you  _ know _ where, Dream-" George groaned. 

"I do. I do-" Dream paused to let out a wheeze. "I'm just messing with you, baby." 

As soon as his hand met the curly brown hair just below his pelvis, Dream stopped and waited for George's confirmation. There seemed to be some hesitation but when they made eye contact, the clear hint of determination shined on George's face. 

"Tell me when you want me to stop," Dream whispered in his ear and kissed his temple as he grabbed hold of the half hard dick. George dug his stubby fingernails into Dream's shoulders and buried his nose into the crook of his neck. His whole hand could wrap about the circumference of his dick, making it easy to stroke him. 

When Dream's thumb passed over his tip, George yelped out of surprise. It startled Dream and he promptly retracted his hand. But George just whined more at that. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Dream, stop- i-it felt good… like really good. I just wasn't expecting it. What did you do? Can you do it again?" George's eyes were so innocent. Yet so lustful. His entire face was pink by now, slowly reaching the tips of his ears and down his neck. Dream wanted to smother him in the moment. 

"I'll go slow, okay? Tell me when it gets to be too much," Dream whispered into George's skin and put his hand back around the fully erect dick. Slowly, he pumped up and down, going over the tip and tracing veins that he could feel. He didn't look down, as much as he wanted to, he kept his eyes trained on George's face. 

His eyes squinted shut, eyebrows furrowing together. His mouth changing from an 'O' shape or biting hard on his bottom lip. It was all beautiful to him. 

Precum began to leak from his dick, coating Dream's hand and naturally lubricating it. It made the whole feeling so much better, so much smoother. George was keening and breathing hard. 

"How are you doing?" Dream asked when he felt their chests press together. His heartbeat was rapid. 

"Kiss me. Kiss me right now." 

He picked up his pace slightly and distracted George by kissing him rough. Immediately George opened his mouth and held it there to let Dream know he wanted more. Dream obliged and shoved his tongue past his teeth with no resistance. George moaned into the kiss as Dream kept up at working his dick. It was getting harder to stay on earth. 

George broke away from the kiss and bucked his hips upward. When Dream instinctively pushed him down by placing a hand on his lower stomach, that drove George wild. 

"F-Fuck… I think I might be close-"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes. Please-" 

Dream pulled his hand away and pressed it back into George's hip bones. He waited patiently for George to calm down, his chest and neck now inflamed. George tilted his head back into the pillows as he recovered from the hand-job, still clearly wanting more. Wanting to continue. 

"Are you okay to keep going?" Dream asked through small kisses that he planted on George's face. 

"Yes. Yes. Please." 

"What do you want to do next?" 

George slowly calmed down and sighed. He breathed steadily into Dream's neck and loosened the grip around his shoulders. Dream was patient. But after a long period of breathing and shifting, he began to worry that George might be opting out. 

"George?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm thinking." 

Dream wanted to melt. 

"Let me listen to your thoughts." 

George's hands found themselves tangled in Dream's hair, lightly scratching his scalp and brushing through the blonde locks. It was more of a way to comfort himself than to comfort Dream. Either way it felt nice. Domestic. Tender. A static moment before a huge event. The calm before the storm. 

"I think _ … _ I'm ready for prep. I want you to prep me." 

Dream sat up completely now. They made intense eye contact. 

"You want to do it… tonight? You're ready?" Dream didn't want to sound eager or desperate, but it was definitely hard considering their sexual history and the events of tonight. 

George nodded, then quickly remembered about the importance of using his words (that Dream had reiterated to him many times), and said, "yes. I want to do it. Tonight. I'm ready." 

Dream smiled ecstatically. His contagious smile spread to George, making his lips tug upward from ear to ear. They both let out excited giggles like school girls, never breaking away from their eyesight. With a couple of overzealous kisses and desperate hands dragging across their bodies, they wordlessly committed to doing this. 

"Okay. I'm so proud of you, George. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I-I love you too." 

The lube and condoms were already placed on a nightstand by their bed. They always had them at the ready whenever they knew they'd try to be intimate at some point. Just in case. In a way, they'd taunt George, but tonight they didn't intimidate him like they usually did. He was ready to take them head on. 

The bottle that Dream held looked small in comparison to his hand. George focused intently on Dream squirting the lube onto his fingers and warming it up. It was hard to look away, knowing precisely where they were going. 

"Okay, I'm not gonna put one in yet. I just want to lube you up a bit, just so it's easier going in," Dream said, showing his lube covered fingers clearly to George. 

"That sounds good." George remained still. 

"I'm gonna need you to spread your legs, baby."

That made George shiver. Not just in anticipation, but also in uncertainty. He bent his knees and spread them out slowly, just enough to expose his hole to Dream. 

"It might feel cold at first, but you'll get used to it." Just as Dream said that, a cold sensation hit his bottom and he felt the urge to clench around it. George nearly jumped at the feeling, that cool, wet substance violating his hole. 

"George, relax. It's okay, just let me spread it and then you tell me when you're ready to start," Dream muttered, effectively distracting George as he rubbed the lube over his hole, circling the muscle gently with his middle finger. George refrained from making too much noise to convince Dream and  _ himself _ that he was able to take it. Even if they hadn't actually done anything. 

"Will it hurt?" George asked. 

"Yes, but not for long. And we'll go slow, as slow as you want." 

Dream's gentle grin and soft eyes were enough to make George feel better, to put him at ease. And he was right, he  _ did  _ get used to the cold lube. It wasn't as bad as he thought and for a couple minutes he enjoyed the way it felt. He was soaking in this moment. Tonight he'd be doing a lot of things for the first time. This was one of them. 

"Dream. How will your fingers fit? What if-" he gulped. "What if there's-"

"George. We've planned for this. There's nothing to worry about. I'm going to take care of you, I'm going to make sure  _ nothing _ goes wrong, tonight, okay?" 

George nodded hesitantly and made grabby hands at Dream, signaling that he wanted him closer to him, not sitting by his legs. Dream giggled at the childish gesture, but obliged nonetheless. 

"I need to keep the lube on this hand," Dream told him as he moved down to George. Their lips met halfway in a sweet kiss that seemed to release tension in both of them. 

"Can you… can we start now? And can you kiss me while you do it?" George asked timidly. 

"Of course, Georgie." And with that, Dream dove right into George's mouth, capturing his lips in an unexpected kiss. His plan was to surprise him just enough so he wouldn't notice when he pushed his finger in. Luckily it seemed to work, because George eagerly kissed him back as Dream worked his index finger past the slick ring of muscle. 

He could tell immediately that they'd be here for a while. George was tight.  _ Real tight _ . And if he was even  _ thinking _ about putting his dick in him, he'd have to stretch him good. 

"Are you in?" George whispered breathlessly. 

Dream nodded, curling his finger inside of George to let him know. George reacted by arching his back slightly, a look of shock plastering on his face. As if on cue, George spread his legs a little more and Dream pushed in further until his knuckles hit the entrance. 

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop-" 

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay-"

George hissed and tightened himself around the digit intruding his hole. Everything was still but he felt like his world was spinning. 

"It's okay, baby. Shh, shh," Dream did his best to comfort the smaller man. He pulled his face close with his freehand and pressed delicate kisses over his head. When he pulled away, George's eyes were glossy and wet, yet there was a fire in them that seemed to be fighting with the pain. 

"What happens when you move?" George asked quickly. 

"I'm going to pull my finger back out and then push it back in, and that's it. It'll hurt a little, but that's what the lube is for. When one finger feels like nothing, that's when I add a second one. But you need to tell me when that happens, okay?" Dream spoke as if he had rehearsed his words beforehand. And maybe he did. Who's to say?

"Okay… you can move…" 

Slowly, one finger was pulled out, followed by a low groan of pain mixed with… something else. Neither of them could point out what it was exactly. Dream was incredibly careful with pumping his finger in and out of George. He listened to every little noise he made, noticed every movement he did with his body in response to certain maneuvers. He was learning George's body language with sex, at least trying to. 

"Talk to me. How are you doing?" Dream whispered tenderly. His breath directly fanned into George's ear and it made George shudder. Their skin burned against each other. 

"It feels… good and nice. Can you- is there a way to put more lube?" George winced when he felt Dream pull his finger out just a little. 

"Yeah, of course, baby." 

Some more lube and a couple pumps later, George was sighing with relief into Dream's shoulders. He bit lightly onto the freckled skin, making Dream growl lowly. They were so close to each other that the rest of the world seemed distant. Like they were the only two in the universe, on the bed and loving each other. 

"I'm ready for another one, Dream. Kiss me when you do it, please. It worked the first time," George pleaded. And Dream obeyed his commands without question. 

Their kiss was hungrier now, far more erotic than before. Tongues fought and teeth clashed, and then there were two fingers inside of George. It felt crowded still, the muscle forcing his fingers to be one on top of the other instead of side by side. His walls were slick and warm, making Dream's dick twitch at the thought of being inside. 

"I'm gonna do my best to scissor you. Is that okay? Do you need me to talk you through it? Or do anything?"

"Just do it." 

For extra measure, Dream pushed the two fingers in and out of George experimentally. He just wanted to see the way he'd react and how he took it. To his surprise, George writhed and dug his fingers into his shoulders more. He moaned a little louder, not by much, but Dream caught onto it. 

The two fingers were pushed until he was knuckle deep and then he began to pull them apart. It was hard at first with George's inconsistent muscle tension and the hisses of pain that concerned him enough to stop everything until George scolded him to keep going. Slowly but surely, he was able to spread his fingers wide enough that they were side by side and George's hole was significantly more stretched than before. Not to mention red and puckering with each movement.

"You're doing so good baby, I'm so proud of you," Dream muttered quietly. Before George could respond, he quickly added, "I might need to add another finger, okay? It'll help with preparing you for me because it'll feel different than my fingers. And I think you need the stretch. Are you okay with that?" 

George nodded eagerly, going as far as pushing his hips down on the fingers still inside of him. But what he wasn't expecting was for a sudden spike of pleasure to wrack through his body at the speed of light. He nearly screamed when Dream's fingers were forcefully pressed against his prostate. It made Dream smirk. He didn't even have to look for it, he just had to push a little deeper. 

"Is that-? Was that-"

"That's your sweet spot, baby," Dream kissed his forehead. "How does it feel?" He put more pressure on the nerves, making George's eyes roll back into his skull and his hands grab at his back. 

"I-I don't know how to describe it… it feels like… it just feels  _ good.  _ I don't wanna stop feeling it…" George whimpered. He wiggled his hips a little bit just to get some stimulation, and it successfully worked because another shock made him flinch. 

"That's where I'm gonna be aiming, baby. That's what you're gonna be feeling _all_ _night_ ," Dream growled seductively. In the midst of their conversation, Dream had stuck another finger between the others, truly pushing the limits of what was allowed inside of a virgin hole. It was a bit hard to move them now, but he was making it work. 

"I don't know what I was so afraid of for all this time… this is a-amazing…" George sighed, absolutely loving the way Dream's fingers brushed his prostate with such expertise. 

For a moment, they got lost in the current task at hand. Dream observed George as he fingered him sensually, holding him down with just enough force that his hips stayed still when they wanted to buck. They allowed the lewd sounds of squelching and guttural moans to bounce off the walls of their bedroom. Sweet nothings were whispered into their ears, hot breaths mingling together and lips meeting sweaty skin. 

"Do you want to get started, Georgie? I think you're stretched enough," Dream finally found his words when he pulled away from George's lips, a thin line of saliva still connecting them. He felt out of breath already. 

However, George's stomach churned in that familiar pit of dread that always came with thinking about  _ actually _ having sex. His heart kicked into motion and his mind started racing. There were already 3 fingers inside of him right now, little red marks sprinkling his upper half and a giant bruise on his neck. His lips were raw and red from kissing Dream and his legs were already getting sore from shaking so much. 

"Yes… I'm- I think- I think I'm ready-" George brought both his hands to Dream's face to make him look at him.

"I want you to take me, Dream. I want  _ you _ ."

Dream's soul nearly left his body as those words fell from George's mouth. It seemed way more arousing than it should've been, but he was teaming with passion and desire for George now. More than ever. He had to keep his composure and make sure his needs didn't get the best of him. He had to remind himself that this was for George. 

_ For George. It's for George.  _

"Dream?"

He must have been staring. 

"Sorry. I just… you're so hot. I love you so much," Dream quickly kissed George on the lips and pulled out his fingers. George whined into his mouth at the feeling of emptiness. They broke off so Dream could sit up and start preparing himself. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed one of the condoms, the wrinkling plastic catching George's attention. 

"Do you want to wear protection or go bare? I don't mind either one."

"Isn't not wearing a condom dangerous?" George asked. His legs gradually started closing. 

Dream sighed, a sympathetic smile on his lips, and patted George's knee in comfort. Through the pats, he pushed his legs back open and held them there. There was no indication that George didn't want him to do that, so he kept a hand on his leg. 

"You can't get pregnant, George. And neither of us have STDs. Condoms are just for extra measure to prevent infections, at least for us. But we'll be fine if I don't use one," Dream said. 

"Can you put one on?" 

"Of course." Dream tore the wrapper with his teeth to take out the condom. He made a show of slipping it over his tip and rolling it out on his shaft. George licked his lips as he watched Dream slowly stroke himself, lubricating his dick as he went with the remaining lube on his hand. 

Dream looked up to see George staring at him. More specifically his dick. He smirked and tapped his erection against George's thigh. It made him squirm. 

"Like what you see?"

"You're… big. Will you fit?" 

"Baby, of course I'll fit. Don't worry about that, okay? You're going to be just fine," Dream whispered. He became unkindly aware of how quiet it was in their house now. It was late. The sun had gone down, the neighborhood dogs had stopped barking. Their cats were definitely asleep since they weren't rudely trying to interrupt them on the bed. Somehow, that factor just made everything seem so much more intimate. He liked that. So did George. 

"Okay. I'm ready-" George shifted himself so he was a little lower on the bed and his head was centered on the pillow below him. Dream guided him into a good position where his hips were raised slightly and he could easily lean down to kiss George when he wanted to. 

"Dream?" He held his breath. 

"Yes, love?" He felt his heart in his throat. 

"Hold my hands, please. Please- I need something to hold onto-" George began to hyperventilate. 

Dream found his hands quickly, intertwining their fingers and grabbing hold. They were on either side of George's head and gave him a perfect picture of his face. 

"I'm not going to let go. I won't let go. I promise. I just need to put myself in, okay? Give me one second. Relax, Georgie. I've got you." His hand disappeared in the small space between them, brushing past George's erection and mapping its way to his entrance. When something poked his hole, he flinched but quickly forced himself to relax through a long exhale. It started pushing past his muscles and Dream hastily took George's empty hand in his again. 

George's breathing quickened as he was being broken into. Tears dared to spill from his eyes and he gritted his teeth together. He was tempted to look down and watch as Dream entered him, slow and steady, but Dream quickly stopped that. 

"Focus on me, George. Look at me. Look at my eyes. You're okay, you're doing amazing. I know you can do it, we're doing this together, I'm not letting go. Hold onto me as tight as you need to." Dream pressed his forehead onto George's, blocking his view of what was happening between their legs. He kept pushing in and George's face kept contorting and his breaths got shorter. The grip he had on his hands was strong, so hard that his usually pink tinted fingertips turned ghostly white. 

"Dream-" 

"We're halfway. Halfway-"

"Halfway?!" George repeated. "Oh my god…" 

Dream giggled at that. He rubbed his thumb over George's skin and pushed in a little further. He could see the chest below him rising and falling multiple times a second. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'll stop if you need me to. See? It's fitting. It fits, George. You don't actually have to look, but it's okay. Everything is going well, you're doing so good."

George wanted to start bawling his eyes out at Dream's words. He was already so emotional with the fact that it was their anniversary. And the fact that he was able to get past foreplay. And the fact that he finally felt ready enough to have sex. Dream was too sweet for his own good. Too considerate. He didn't deserve him. He sniffled. 

"Am I hurting you?" 

"N-No. You're just really nice…" 

"Oh, George. Are you crying?" 

"No…"

The smile on Dream's face was so gentle. So warm. His cheeks were rosy. He kissed away a couple tears that managed to get past his eyelashes and kept sinking himself into George. 

Then, their hips met. And the sudden fullness in George's lower half hit him like a truck. He hadn't even realized that Dream had gotten himself in completely. His grip on Dream's hands loosened just a tad bit. 

"You're in… all the way. You're all the way in?" He almost couldn't believe his own words. He still refused to look down. 

"Yes. You did it, Georgie. You survived, I'm all the way in. How are you feeling? You know we stop at any time." 

"No! I don't want to stop! Just… just give me a moment, please? Holy shit. You… you're stuffing me full… oh my god-" George stammered. Pressing his head deeper into the pillow, he released a long groan. He wasn't sure what to do with his legs or his head or anything that wasn't currently being held by Dream. 

The two stayed there for a lengthy moment. Just breathing on each other and squeezing each others' hands. The air around them was thick and musty and fragrant with their sweat and lust. 

"Tell me when I can move," Dream said. 

"What happens when you pull back out?" George was frantic but quiet. 

"There might be some drag. But George, _you'll_ _be_ _okay_. I have a condom and there are heaps of lube down there. You've gone through the worst of it," Dream took one of his hands away from George's and lifted his chin so they made eye contact. "It only gets better- _feels_ better from now on, okay?" 

George nodded. "Okay…"

They smiled at each other again. They kept getting lost in their eyes. If they wanted to get anywhere, they should really stop putting themselves in a trance like this. 

The strain on George's neglected dick. The cock settled deep inside of him, just barely missing his prostate. Dream's large hands engulfing his own. Dream hovering over him, his body so much bigger than his own and practically smothering him. Everything made him feel so safe and so desperate for more. He wanted to feel  _ more _ .

"Please, move. Please." 

Dream obeyed, slowly retracting his hips to pull out of George. He could feel the drag against his walls on the way out and George hissed quietly. When he settled on the halfway point, he pushed back in. And then out again. And then in. Just like that. Steady, careful. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… oh my g-"

"Are you okay?" Dream looked at him, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah- I'm okay. You just… you keep hitting that one spot-" George whimpered. 

They both released a few giggles as Dream kept at his snail's pace. Slow. In… Out… In… Out. He was afraid of doing too much or doing too little. So he waited for George to give him instructions or just a sign of what he might want. The irregular heaving from his lover was all that he heard as he pushed in and pulled out in the slowest way he had ever done in his life. 

"Dream… please… go faster-"

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes! Faster!" 

They were getting somewhere. That wasn't typical, shy George speaking. This was new. He liked it.

Dream started to speed up his thrusts. Just the faintest sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard, but it was enough to at least ripple through the air. Wet contact. Warm hands. Red skin. Raw lips and raw throat. It was perfect. 

With each thrust, George moaned and whimpered beautifully. He sounded like he was struggling to breathe, like he was in so much bliss he couldn't form coherent words. The way his dick lightly slapped against his lower stomach every time Dream thrust his hips into his own reminded him of his desperate need for touch.

"D-Dream-" George nearly choked on his own words. There were so many sensations going on and he was getting overwhelmed. 

"Yeah-?" Dream sounded like he was struggling as well. And, well, he was. George was so tight and warm and absolutely luscious around his cock. His orgasm was climbing up on him a lot faster than he had anticipated and he was trying hard not to cum too soon. 

Before George could open his mouth to bring up his request, Dream slammed into him harder than he had been doing and he went blank. Even his moan was cut off by the sudden roughness in Dream's pace. He tried to regain his composure, but he could hardly find the words. 

"Talk to me, baby." Dream squeezed George's hands. 

"Oh my god-" George cried. "Please, don't stop. Keep doing that! Go faster! Please!" 

Dream didn't respond but quickened his pace. The slapping got louder but George's voice overpowered it by a lot. High pitched moans, close to screams, escaped from his throat every time he felt the tip pound into his prostate. It was almost too much. But he wanted more. He yearned for Dream to keep going, to push him over the edge. To ruin him. He had never felt this good in his life, never felt so amazingly loved while being wrecked into a world of pleasure and sinful thoughts. 

No, it wasn't sinful. This was hardly a sin. It was meant to  _ be.  _ Dream and George, loving each other and making love. To be pressed together so much that they might merge into one being. To be connected through their mouths and their hands and their hips. George to be writhing under Dream, a moaning mess under a love struck man. This was what the universe made them for. And it was only for their eyes, their period of time of seclusion from the rest of the world to be completely invested in their own feelings and sex. 

"I love you-" George sobbed. Dream picked his head up and watched as George unraveled in his grasp. His face was flushed and his eyes were filled to the brim with joyful tears. They fell from his face in glittery streams and pooled at his marked collarbones. "Touch me. Please. I love you so much, Dream- I love you- I love you-" he kept repeating. Like it was the only phrase he knew how to say. 

Dream had to resist railing him into the mattress right then and there. 

He let go of one of George's hands and reached down to grab his erection. George gasped at the warmth from Dream's palm as he started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Everything was spinning and moving too fast for George to comprehend. The heavy pit in his stomach was boiling again and he couldn't help but whine at the feeling of needing to burst. 

"Dream!" He cried. In a haste to hold onto something with his freehand, he latched onto Dream's shoulder blade. He dug into his skin and pulled their chests together.

"F-Fuck, George-"

George detached his other hand that Dream was still holding and wrapped the arm around his neck. Dream nearly collapsed but caught himself on the bed as he was pulled impossibly close to George. He kept going, hips slamming into the back of his thighs. One hand stroking the aching dick. The other gripping the pillow case by George's head. 

"Cum in me! Cum in me! Please! I need to feel you! Please!" 

Just  _ hearing _ those words nearly sent Dream into an oblivion. He worried they would run out of stamina if he pulled out to take off the condom. It would take less than a second but less than a second was all that had to happen. 

"Please, Dream! I need it. I need you-" George pleaded desperately. His voice was muffled as he smashed his face into the crook of Dream's neck, taking in his scent and sobbing with pleasure. The little spot where George's tears and saliva soaked his skin was driving him mad. The air was hot and thick and suffocating in the best ways possible. 

It was slow at first, but Dream stopped his thrusts, much to his cock's dismay, and left George's hole fluttering and pink. As he expected, his rising orgasm promptly died down as soon as the stimulation was gone. He had to lift himself off of George for a moment to strip away the condom. The air felt cold against his exposed dick but he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. 

When he set his eyes back on George, he nearly melted into a puddle. George looked spent, the sheets below him wrinkling in the shape of his body and his sweat making his skin look shiny. His face and chest were flushed just as red as his aching dick that Dream had to let go of. Shameless and entranced, he roved over the other's body like he was a precious relic. A treasure for sore eyes. He couldn't help but leave his mouth agape and his eyebrows raised as he took mental pictures of the sight below him. The sight that existed because of  _ him _ . 

"Wh-What are you doing…? You're such a pervert, Dream!" George made a noise of embarrassment as he brought his shaky hands up to cover his face. 

Dream just laughed. "Don't say stuff like that-"

"Okay, well, put it back in!"

But Dream stayed there for another moment. Staring. Observing.  _ Admiring _ . All he did was admire George and worship him like nothing else mattered. At this moment, nothing  _ did _ matter, other than George. He was a man worth all the praise and recognition and love he got. Dream would go to the moon and back for him, do anything he said as long as it meant that he could have George all to himself. 

"I can't look at how beautiful you are sometimes?" 

"Now is  _ not  _ the time-"

"There's always a time to compliment you," Dream said, grinning wide. He leaned down to George, both hands on the bed as he captured his lips in a delicious kiss. They had never kissed so much in one night before. It had to be a new record. 

"I was so close…" George muttered when they broke apart. 

"I'll get you back there in no time," Dream told him. He lined himself up with George's hole again and entered him gradually. He watched with ravenous eyes as George's face turned into a mix of shock and pleasure and pain all at once as he bottomed out. His jaw went slack and his eyes went wide. Raw skin entering him was much different than what a condom felt like. It was so much more enticing. So freeing and  _ real.  _

"You're so pretty, George. Do you know that?" Dream began at a moderate pace. His hands moved to grip his slim waist, fingers digging in with just enough strength to leave red crescents in place of where his fingertips were. 

"Ngh… Dream-" 

"You're perfect. In literally every way possible. I'm so in love with every part of you, George…" 

George reached up with both arms and wrapped them around Dream's shoulders, effectively pulling him so close that their foreheads touched. He couldn't prevent the noises from slipping out of his mouth anymore. A grunt here and there. A lewd moan or a shout. Rapid breathing. It was all he could do to communicate with Dream as his pace became more spontaneous, relentless even, and that warm ball of auxiliary formed in his stomach once again. 

"I love you… I love you… so, so much-" Dream groaned, slamming himself harder into the tight heat in a chase for his own orgasm. He felt George scrape his back and bite into his shoulder. Then his legs wrapped themselves around his hips, silently begging him to go faster. Harder. To just keep  _ going.  _

"Dream! Dream… Dream…" George coughed on his own spit. Everything was too much and too little. His mind couldn't handle the words that Dream was praising him with and the cock that was abusing his insides. All he could do was whine and moan and leave claw marks on his shoulders. But that was all he needed. Nothing more, nothing less. He was in heaven. And Dream was right there with him. 

"I'm so proud of you. I hope you know that. You're so amazing… and wonderful… and beautiful. Oh my god. I don't deserve you. How did I get so lucky? With you, George?" He kissed up and down his jaw. His tongue ran over peachy marks and the hickey he had given him earlier. He made sure to drag his slightly stubbly chin over George's skin because he knew he liked it when he did that. It tickled him sometimes. And he just barely caught onto the breathy giggles coming from George's throat. 

"Dr-Dream, keep… keep talking to me… please-" George pleaded. 

They could faintly hear the bed creaking and the headrest hitting the wall as Dream rocked himself harder into George. All the sounds filling their ears were only George's noises of ecstasy and sweaty bodies trying to be as close as possible. George kept his legs secure around Dream's hips as he put more power behind his thrusts. 

"You look so pretty under me. God, f-fuck… you drive me crazy. I-I never would've expected this, you're so perfect and I keep falling in love with you every time I look at you," Dream said without restraint. He tightened the hold he had on George's waist to keep him in place, any thoughts of his boyfriend's innocence leaving him within the blink of an eye. Every noise that fell from George's lips flowed into his ears and shot straight down to his dick. His stomach felt tight, drops of sweat flung from his hair, and he couldn't take his eyes off of George, who didn't even have his eyes open. 

"L-Look at me… please…" he reached down and grabbed George's dick to get his attention, beginning with little strokes. 

"So close… 'M so close…" George's bottom lip was quivering and his eyebrows were knitted tightly together. All the new sensations were overwhelming his mind, overworking his muscles even though he wasn't even the one doing the work. His stomach was tense and hot, he was getting lightheaded from using his voice so much. 

He did his best to look at Dream, to just  _ focus _ his vision on the face above him. The face that dripped with sweat and was coated in love and passion, strands of dark gold hair sticking to his forehead. Mouth agape, Dream let out half a sigh of awe as his eyes filled with nothing but a ravenous glint of lust. 

"I want to watch you cum, George. I wanna see your face while I fuck you and make you cum-" Dream said with such assertiveness that George had to bite back a moan. 

With the hand working his dick, George's climax was coming up soon. Every coherent word he knew beforehand had left his head, he could only beg and cry for more. For  _ Dream _ . For Dream to keep railing him into the mattress, to keep sweet talking him, to keep making him feel so ruined and so loved all at once. 

"I-I… I'm cumming- I'm cumming, D-Dream- Please-" George sobbed. He winced at the sound of his tired voice. 

"Look at me. L-Look at me… cum for me, cum for me, George." 

"DREAM!"

And finally George let go. Dream's palm remained, pumping and fucking him through his mind blowing orgasm. His entire mind went white and his body spasmed uncontrollably. Everything was numb for a long moment, he felt high and free and so,  _ so _ good. He arched his back as the liquid exploded from his dick and onto their lower stomachs. He clenched hard on Dream's cock and never broke eye contact, with the exception of fluttering eyelids as he came the hardest he ever had before. 

When he came back down to earth, Dream was still thrusting into him at a speed he wasn't prepared for. He was in a desperate race for his own orgasm, forcing George over the border of overstimulation. It was as pleasurable as it was painful, he body was too sensitive after his climax but he loved the way Dream was still fucking him and holding him down with so much force. 

"D-Dream-" George tried. 

"Tell me you love me. Tell me… please… that you love me… tell me-" Dream strained. His hips began to stutter and his grip tightened. 

"I-I love you… I love you s-so much, Dream… I love you, I love you with everything in me-" George held Dream's shoulders tighter now, closer. He grazed his fingers over the risen scrapes and the soft bite marks he had left on his skin. They were reminders of what was his, a sign of a new found, sexual love. 

As Dream buried himself to the hilt, he came deep inside of George, moaning loudly and dipping his head into the crook of the smaller man's neck. George went right back to heaven as Dream stuffed him full with his warm spirits and held him down to ensure he got every last drop. He was crying and moaning and laughing all in one breathless sound. 

They stayed in that position for a few moments, breathing heavily and letting limbs go limp. Dream picked his head up from George's neck and kissed his cheek. He pulled out slowly, wincing as the gaping hole tried to suck him back in before his softened cock was released. A shiny layer of cum and lube coated his throbbing dick. 

"Holy shit…" George rasped. He splayed his arms and legs on the bed sheets, being too tired to keep holding onto Dream. 

"I love you so much," Dream said. "God, I fucking love you." He placed a lazy kiss on his head and got up from the bed. George was confused as to why he left but he was too tired to move anyway. He felt practically glued to the mattress. And technically, Dream  _ did _ nail him into the bed. So…

When Dream came back, he held a bottle of water in one hand and a soaked towel in the other. Thin trails of stream came off of the cloth and George felt a little better about it touching his sensitive body. 

"Drink while I clean you, I'm sure your throat must be sore," Dream suggested. As soon as he stretched his arm out, George sat up and snatched the bottle greedily. He downed a quarter of it within a couple seconds, severely dehydrated and barely having the energy to thank Dream for the water in the first place. 

"Slow down, George. You'll make yourself sick. I'm gonna clean you off, okay? It'll probably feel weird but I soaked the washcloth in warm water so it won't be as bad." 

Dream delicately wiped off the cum stains left on his stomach before going further downward to clean his thighs and ass. George winced when he touched especially sensitive areas and nearly moaned when he had to wipe off his dick. Within a few minutes, Dream had cleaned both himself and George off and he quickly got under the covers with George. 

"Hi." He whispered as he settled himself on his side to face George. 

"Hi." George whispered back, tired but happy. He shifted closer to Dream's chest and stuffed his face into it. Dream was warm and tingly, his heartbeat was faster than usual and it made him smile. 

"I'm so proud of you, Georgie," Dream wrapped his arms around George's waist and pulled him close. "I love you, I hope you know that. And I hope I made your first time the best it could be for you." He nearly wheezed at his own joke but refrained. It would ruin the moment and George would probably scold him for it. 

"I love you too… 'm so tired… this was amazing, really, it was," George sighed. Every time he was in Dream's arms he felt secure, so protected and warm. It was hard not to fall asleep almost immediately.

"I feel icky," George whispered.

"We can take a bath or a shower if you'd like?"

"No… wanna stay like this…" 

Dream smiled and pressed his face into George's hair. He also wanted to stay like this, he didn't care for getting clean at the moment. He just wanted to be with George, to hold him in his arms knowing he'd be there when he woke up. Granted, they'd be smelly and gross in the morning, but it would be worth it. 

"Good night, Georgie." 

George was already snoring softly into Dream's chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have plenty of new smut ideas so pog B^)  
> im also open to any requests !! and critique! im always trying to improve my writing so i'd appreciate it a lot <3


End file.
